Naruto the legendary mage
by Darth Destructis
Summary: read


In a world where magic is everything. The wizard king sees a young boy with untamed potential.  
He had good hair and blue eyes and a tan skin.

"Hello child what's your name ?" The blond haired man asked kindly.

" Naruto sir" he said.

"Naruto" the man said.

"Hey I can sense you have a lot of mana. You should come with me and become a magic knight !" He saod.

" really ? ! " Naruto asked happily.

He nods.

After everything is said and done Julie begins training him in physical training as well as swordsman ship and hand to hand combat.

He learns about politics and other thing from the wizard king even mana skin and mana force.

Having both wind and flame magic to create gic. He works incredible hard.

"Master have I done well with your training " Naruto said kneeling.

"It seems you have Naruto how bout you have your own division to work with huh ? " Julia said with a smile.

"There something you need to know Naruto " Julius said seriously.

Naruto listens.

"You see you where kidnapped when you where a small child out of the vermilion household when no one was looking and at first we Saw that you where under many magic spells. Such as amnesia spell that makes you forget your memory a transformation spell. A user castes it on there victim to make them change. There features. Now then let's see who you really are Naruto ? " Julius said with a grin and he undid all the spells.

Naruto's hair was orange and Naruto had eyes like the vermilion heirs.

" Naruto you are not uzumaki Naruto but Naruto vermilion and third oldest to the vermilion household. He said.

"I see" sensei. He said as he stood up and smirked.

End flash back

That was years ago.

After naruto was brought to the clover kingdom to train and become stronger and under julis tutelage learned mana zone and became a master in his own right by grainy out in the world and forest and wilderness.

Naruto also meet his two brothers and older sister again after so long...

Flasback...

" Naruto and fuegoleon both huge and say hi to there lost brother.

"So... What happened" fuegoleon decided to break the ice.

"Well according to julis this is what happened. When my parents were not home and you where somewhere else I was kidnapped and was stranded once I got away from my captives. Julie I met and he agreed to train me and he undid all the spells on me easily. So here we are" Naruto said.

Both his older siblings were bursting with tears.

Fuegoleon then asks him a question.

"Lets fight naruto !" He asked him.

"Sure" naruto said.

Fuegoleon vs. Naruto

They both are in the trading feild.

They both stand there waiting and then fuegoleon.

"Fire creation magic : Leo rugiens" Fuegoleon said as he create a huge flame lion and it fires a huge blast at naruto.

(Remember this is a younger version of him)

"Nice but ..." Naruto said.

"Fire creation magic : fire blast " Naruto said as he brought out his grimmore and fired a huge blast of continuous fire at Fuegoleon.

A huge blast meet in the middle and there parents watched in awe at naruto.

"He is matching Fuegoleon magic power !" One of his parents said

"Is that all you got !" Fuegoleon said with a competitive smirk.

" Alright" Naruto said as they canceled his attack and then he said.

"Fire magic : fire bullets " Naruto said as he created bullets of fire and fired them and Fuegoleon dodge them and then he got in close and they begin to exchange blows.

Naruto dodged a punch and he countered with a punch towards his brother but followed by a kick in the face.

Naruto Then get punched by Fuegoleon.

He smirks and says "you let your guard down brother" Fuegoleon said with a smirk.

"Hmph" ! Naruto scoffed as he and his brother kept exchanging blows as fire mana was exchanged. What is were flying as well as shockwaves.

"Wow I knew he was strong and has an immense magic power. Yeah know for being royalty but not like this !" Her mother said in shock as she felt the magic power.

Fuegoleon kept exchanging blows with naruto and then naruto got inches in the face and naruto was then went into a wall.

"Is that all you got !" Fuegoleon said. " I know that it will take more then that to take you down after all... You are my brother" Fuegoleon said as he gets up from the rumble.

Naruto gets back up and his clothes are a little ragged and cutter up and bloodied a little bit.

Naruto eyes begin to get serious and his mana starts to rise dramactically.

"What ! How is he able to contain mana !" Fuegoleon shouted.

" Huh ?! " Mereolena said in shock as she senses the mana and she is sweating at the pressure

What they were seeing is the fire and naruto was showing his full power.

"What are you ?!" Fuegoleon asked frieghten.

Naruto smiled and said "I am your brother" he said and he speed a blur and appeared right in front of Fuegoleon and punch him In the face.

"Naruto ?" Fuegoleon said as naruto went up and punch him in the face and then lunch him in the gut and he kept at it.

" mana zone : fire conversion" Naruto said as he wrapped his entire being into fire magic and his attacked in long ranged.

Naruto then surveyed the damage from their fight and was amazed.

Naruto got his bro up

"So what are you gonna do now ? " Fuegoleon asked.

" I'm gonna start my own secret division" Naruto explained as he took out shusui his black blade.  
( One piece sword used to be owned by zoro)

1 month later

We find naruto fighting against diamond soldiers

Naruto cover was blown and now is fighting diamond kingdom soldiers.

They threw water fire wind and earth magic attacks at him but Naruto dodged it.

Naruto then kept dodging but said "fire magic: spiral flames " and naruto created flames and they spiraled toward his enemies.

Naruto then saw his men on the ground bleeding

Big mistake

Naruto surrounds himself in mana and it the s into fire.

"What the hell is he !" A diamond mage said.

" I am your death" Naruto said coldly. He walked slowly on purpose to induce fear in the enemy. Many of his men watched in awe.

"That A lot of mana the commander is putting out question is can be sustain it ?" One of naruto captain said.

Naruto reappeared in front of an enemy an punched him in the face.

"Ahhhh!" The enemy screamed as he went flying.

Naruto then went on a rampage.

Naruto then appeared and went to procced to destroy the enemy.

On that day Naruto journey started to become a legend.

Naruto then captured the remaining soldiers.

Naruto was long that with the help of his solders and they praised him.

" sir you where amazing your mana was overflowing with power " a solider under his command said.

"No not just the amount you used and had but the intensity of it. I have never felt anything like it" another said.

Review, Follow, fav

Darth Plaguis signing out


End file.
